La leccion
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: El imperio portugues habia caido en manos del imperio español. España tendra que volver a enseñar a su juguete favorito como comportarse. DarkEspañaxDarkPortugal.


Un fic dedicado a mi imuito Whisper, que ella ya lo leyo pero que a mi se me olvido subir -.-U. Bueno, contiene lemon, asi que sino te gusta mejor que pares de leer.

**Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece**

El imperio español sonrió de lado al ver el barco luso hundiéndose en el mar. Habia sido un asalto muy divertido, era muy raro que coincidiera con su hermano en el mar pues el imperio portugués solía coger mas hacia las Indias. Por eso se habia divertido de lo lindo al hundir ese barco mercante en el que casualmente estaba su hermanito mayor. Se dio la vuelta para ver a los marineros portugueses que ahora se encontraban atados en el centro de la cubierta de su barco. Sonrio de lado y se acercó a su segundo al mando.

-_Échalos al mar_-dijo en un rápido español y se fue a la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras de su barco mientras oia de fondo a los portugués gritar en su idioma cuando eran tirado al mar sin miramiento ninguno. A él no le interesaba ninguno de esos hombres, ni siquiera la mercancía que llevaba su hermano, que por supuesto ahora era suya. Lo que le importaba de verdad era…

Era la persona que le miraba desde los barrotes lo que le interesaba. Esa mirada jade que chocaba con la suya del mismo color. Que brillaba con furia y con odio. Con un tono rojizo que solo aparecía cuando uno se fijaba bien. Ese brillo que solo compartía con el español. Estos brillaban con desafío. Sonrio de lado, victorioso y entro en la celda. Allí se hallaba Portugal, el imperio mas antiguo del momento, el cual habia escapado de sus redes hacia unos años ¿Cuánto habia pasado? ¿diez?¿veinte años? Miro desde arriba al portugués, este se encontraba atado a la pared por las manos, las tenia juntas impidiendo que se levantara. Las miradas estaban fijas las una en la otra, jade contra jade. España contra Portugal. Imperio contra Imperio. Hermano contra hermano

-Hacia tiempo que veía, Portugal

-Tsk, no ganas tenia de que me vieras…suéltame bastar-no pudo terminar la frase debido a la patada que le habia dado el menor de los ibéricos en el estomago haciendo que durante unos momentos el luso perdiera la respiración

-No te creas que voy a permitirte que me digas algo asi…no se lo permito a nadie, mucho menos a mi juguete favorito

-No soy tu maldito juguete…-espetó el portugués

-Oh, vamos…no niegues que te encantaba esas noches donde te hacia mio una y otra vez-susurro el español contra los labios lusos-y en las cuales pedias mas entre jadeos…-se vio interrumpido cuando le escupió en la cara. Eso al contrario delo que esperaba el portugués hizo que el español sonriera de medio lado-habrá que enseñarte de nuevo quien es tu amo, portugués.

Sin decir nada mas salio de la celda del portugués ante la asombrada mirada del imperio luso ¿Cómo le habia dejado asi? Todo eso le olía a chamusquina pero se encogió de hombros.

* * *

El luso se desperto al dia siguiente en el camarote hispano. Miro alrededor intentando ubicarse en el sitio aun medio dormido. Abrió los ojos al reconocer el sitio y verse amordazado y con las manos atadas a la espalda por ¿cadenas?¿cuerdas? No sabia pero si sabia que estaba casi sin posibilidad de escapar. Se levanto de la cama con la intención de irse pero algo tiro del collar que llevaba al cuello (y que hasta ahora no se habia dado cuenta de su existencia) haciendo que se cayera de espaldas. Soltó un quejido y miro en la dirección del tirón encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Antonio.

-vaya, vaya ¿intentas escapar? Eso no lo hacen los niños buenos, no no-reprendió el imperio español-habrá que castigarte~-el luso soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y negó con la cabeza-si tienes alguna excusa dila alto y claro~

El luso le fulmino con la mirada, obviamente no podría hablar ni decirle nada. El español sonrió de lado victorioso y lo cogió tumbándolo sobre sus rodillas cuando se sentó en la cama. El mayor de los dos no sabia que iba a hacer en esa posición pues, lo que se esperaba era una violación en toda regla.

El español toco el culo del luso y le bajo rápidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándolo con su camisa marinera. Sabia que la nación estaría ahora mismo sonrojada al verse medio desnuda y estaría soltándole mil insultos si pudiera hablar pero eso era parte de la diversión, que se frustrara por no poder insultarle ni gritarle. Entonces le dio una cachetada en el culo haciendo que el otro soltara un quejido como pudo y lo mirara

-A los niños malos y que no obedecen siempre se les da una azotaina~-dijo sonriendo cínico y dándole unos cuantos golpes mas hasta que las nalgas estuvieron rojizas. La nación lusa le fulmino con la mirada, se sentía humillado de haber sido tratado como un simple niño-Tranquilo, todavía no hemos acabado

Lo sentó encima de la mesa haciendo que soltara un quejido y sonrió victorioso al ver la cara de dolor que durante unos segundos habia puesto el luso ¿podría haber algo mejor? La verdad es que el hispano sabia de sobra que si que lo habia y lo iba a llevar a cabo en breves momentos. Le acaricio Lisboa de manera brusca y lo empezó a masturbar de forma brusca mientras el otro soltaba jadeos sin poder evitarlos de ninguna forma por culpa de la mordaza.

-¿sabes? No tenia pensado hacerlo asi contigo, si ayer hubieras contestado bien esto no habría pasado pero la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho-comento mientras seguía masturbándolo con fuerza haciendo que el luso cerrara los ojos con fuerza gimiendo. Antes que se pudiera correr, alejo la mano de esa zona ante la atenta mirada del luso-vamos a hacer esto mas divertido

Le dio la vuelta poniendo su cara contra el escritorio y acaricio el dolorido trasero y dándole después otra cachetada en el trasero haciendo que el luso se quejara por eso y le dirigiera una mirada que si pudiera haber matado lo hubiera hecho siete veces.

El español paso de esa mirada y se bajo los pantalones metiéndose en la entrada del luso de una estocada provocando que el luso se quejara en alto y volviera a matarlo con la mirada. Aunque eso no detuvo al español que enseguida se puso a moverse con fuerza y rapidez. No lo admitiría delante del luso pero verlo tan indefenso le ponía mucho y mas si era contra él contra quien estaba indefenso. Le empezó a morder por la espalda dejándole marcas por todas ella que marcaba que era de su propiedad y que nadie podría ni pensar tocarlo, no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas.

Al final ambos terminaron corriendo prácticamente a la vez haciendo que ambos gimieran fuerte. El español le quito la cinta de la boca al luso y las cadenas haciendo que el luso pudiera darse la vuelta y lo mirara. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Lo que no esperaba es que el otro lo tornara mas violento y ansioso. Se separo un poco de él y vio que sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Qué mierda de beso es ese, Imperio? Tsk, te voy a tener que enseñar de nuevo lo que me gusta, _babaca_

Y sin mas se acercó de nuevo al español para besarle de manera violenta mientras mordía sus labios y se pegaba a él

¡Como le gustaba la parte oscura de Portugal!


End file.
